


Anniversary

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [7]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Just the Frasers enjoying time with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Claire has been out of town for few days and Jamie has a wee surprise for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Cheeky Jamie Alert

Doctor Claire Fraser stretched herself as she left the uber which had take her home. She had had to travel to London for work and as much she enjoyed time with her uncles, three days without see her husband and daughters was more than she could cope. She took her suitcase and stepped on the building, counting the steps that separated her from a huge family hug she knew the girls would demand at see her. It was then when she saw it, a white envelope half way through their post box on the foyer, she took it, wondering what it was doing there on a Sunday evening. It was a handwritten note by Jamie...

"The lasses are with Murtagh, he's taking care of them for the night. I got a wee surprise for ye. J."

She then went to Murtagh's flat, just right under theirs, to see the girls, who immediately launched to her legs.

'Mam, I made a drawin' of a unicorn.' Said Three-and-a-half-year-old Faith. 'Do ye want to see it?'

'Of course, Lovey.' Claire said to Faith.

Murtagh made some tea and chatted amicably about the trip to London, but soon he was sending her home to Jamie.

'Better be goin' upstairs lass,' Murtagh said to her, 'I ken how keen the lad is to see ye.'

She kissed the girls good bye and walked upstairs, another envelope taped on the door.

"Clothes are banned tonight. Go first to change and then go to the living room. J.'

She was both intrigued and aroused, what was happening on her husband's head? Still she did what Jamie asked her, as she went, fully naked, to the living room, she finally saw Jamie, in nothing but a Kiss me, I'm Scottish apron, preparing the table for a deliciously smelling dinner and a bottle of Claire's favourite wine.

'I thought you said no clothes allowed tonight.' Claire said to Jamie as she kissed him, first softly, then more passionately.

'I ken that, but I wasna goin' to the risk of get some hot oil on a delicate part Sassenach.' Said Jamie, peeling the apron off him before kiss her again.

'Jamie,' Claire basically purred to him, 'what would you think if we skip dinner?'

'No, Sassenach,' Jamie said to her, 'I havena worked this hard for let it get cold. And I want to ken about yer wee trip. But I promise you'll have the best of me after.' He escaped her grip and drove her to the table.

Claire passed the dinner wondering, and sometimes getting infuriated by, how calm Jamie was during the dinner, both naked as they were, talking about the girls' shenanigans, play rugby with the distillery team and grocery shopping, while she was there ready to jump and take him on the spot, on the very chair he was sitting in, and that feeling grew and grew as the dinner, and the wine, went by.

'And now I think 'tis time for the dessert, Sassenach.' Jamie said to her, as he started to tidy plates from the table.

'I hope that "Dessert" means what I think it means and not some cake.' Said Claire to him, literally coming out her wits.

'I'm kent for keep my promises a nighean,' Jamie said with a blink, his way to wink, and a smirk, 'go to the bedroom and wait for me.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Not suitable for diabetics

Claire was sitting at the bed's edge, impatiently waiting for Jamie, who eventually came into the bedroom holding a tray with some bowls on it. He left it on the floor on the opposite side of the bed, climbed the bed behind her and, surprisingly for Claire, blindfolded her.

'What are you doing?' Claire asked as he knotted the white cloth over her eyes.

'I've a wee game for ye.' Jamie answered with a husky voice, 'Now lay down and dinna move.'

Claire did what Jamie asked and soon she could feel Jamie smearing something on her neck. 'What do ye think 'tis?' Jamie said just before lick it out.

'How do you want me to know if I don't taste it?' Claire answered

Jamie answered by smearing some more on her, this time, on one of her breasts. 'I'm leavin' it a bit longer this time.' He said as he began to massage her other breast.

'You utter arse.' Claire said, trying to focus on things like smell and the feeling of it on her skin. 'It could be whipped cream, yes, whipped cream.'

'One down Sassenach, ye smart lass.' Jamie said before lick out the whipped cream out of her breast, she wiggling an moaning under him. 'Now, to the next one.' Jamie added, spreading something viscose on her breasts and navel.

'Honey!' Claire quickly said. 'It smells like honey.'

'Och, 'twas an easy one, wasna it?' Said Jamie, before once more clean Claire's skin with his tongue.

'Jamie, please.' She was getting impatient, she needed him inside her.

'Just one more a ghraidh.' Jamie said, this time spattering something fruit-scented between her legs.

'it smells like some kind of jam.' Claire said.

'Which kind?' Jamie asked, as his fingers started to play with Claire's folds.

'I hate you.' Claire said with a broken voice. 'Strawberry.'

'No.' Jamie said, deepening his hand on her.

'Raspberry.' Was Claire's second answer.

'No again.' 

'Aahh...blueberry.'

Jamie didn't answered with words, but by quickly seal his mouth on her. Far as she was, Claire quickly climaxed, but Jamie didn't stopped until all the blueberry jam was out of her.

'For fuck's sake.' Claire said as he finished. 'Oh, please.'

Jamie kissed Claire, his mouth tasting as mix of sweets and her own, and thrust powerfully into her. Blindfolded as she still was, Claire's rest of senses enhanced for her enjoyment- the sound of Jamie's breath, quickly speeding, the smells of the sweets, the stickiness feeling as their skins rubbed with each other- driving her, and Jamie, to the edge.'

'A dhia.' Jamie said as he spilled himself deep in her.

 

Time later, Claire was burrowed beside Jamie on bed. She feel dirty and sticky but she decided not going for a shower, as she would have also to change the bedding, and she felt too tires, satisfied and limp for even think on the work of strip and remade the bed. She just wanted to be close to Jamie, cleaning could wait.

'What put you on this mood.?' She sleepily asked.

'Well, Sassenach, we dinna sleep apart that much after we married and I've missed ye this days.' Jamie said, slowly caressing Claire. 'And also, ye dinna ken the day ye're livin' in.'

'What?' Claire said, her eyes focusing on the alarm clock on the bedside table, on the date featured on the screen. She had completely forgotten about their wedding anniversary. 'Oh, shit. Jamie, I'm so sorry. I forgot it, completely. I'll get you something tomorrow.'

'Dinna fash for that lass. Ye already gave me the greatest gifts a man can receive.' Jamie said caressing Claire's belly, not knowing at the moment that another gift had already started to grow in there and would arrive just days after his next birthday.


End file.
